Perfect
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: Su fiel amiga soledad fue sustituida por una hermosa chica de cabello negro-azulado, estar a su lado conocio la felicidad, pero antes de conocerla tiene que pasar por grandes cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Bueno este es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina, espero sea de su agrado y este bien redactado, [Creo que asi se dice, soy latina, mas americana que mexicana nunca he ido a Mexico asi que no me culpen. X3]

Este pues espero disfuten en fic, no se usar mucho la pagina y eso. xD

Aclaraciones!! **Los personajes de la serie anime y manga, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen si no al señor Kishimoto.** ewe

------------------

Nuestra historia comienza en la moderna ciudad de New York, donde se puede observar una gran mansión, esta enorme casa, tiene un gran portón en la entrada, con el emblema Uchiha, enormes jardines y un estilo muy moderno.

Asi es, esta mansión pertenece a la poderosa familia Uchiha, la familia principal en este caso, donde vive Fugaku, el presidente de la gran compañía Uchiha, dueño de grandes empresas, Mikoto, la esposa de Fugaku una mujer realmente amable, y hermosa,

Itachi y Sasuke ambos hermanos, el mayor Itachi se encuentra estudiando la universidad en Washington, mientras Sasuke se traslada a una nueva preparatoria, a causa de que se arto de tener tantas fans.

Mikoto llevo a Sasuke a lo que sería su nueva y ultima escuela, según dijo Fugaku, ya estaba cansado de tener que cambiar de preparatoria a Sasuke cada mes.

Se observaba detenidamente un Ferrari 599 GTB color negro, estacionarse frente la gran escuela, que al parecer lleva 5 años de fundada, la escuela es bastante grande, gran estacionamiento un lugar especial para visitantes, se observa también los autobuses donde viajan los estudiantes, la puerta principal es color lila, y se detalla las paredes de un color café cobrizo, y un café arena, y arriba en lo mas alto de esta se observa el nombre de la escuela "Canyon Springs" en letras azules, las letras "C" y "S" son mas grandes que las otras, combinándose un poco y por el medio del nombre cruza la figura de una bandera igual en color azul con la palabra "Pioneers" en ella.

Mikoto miro encantada la escuela, al parece le había gustado para que ahí estudiara su hijo Sasuke, pero Sasuke solo se limito a decir un "hmp"

Sasuke y su madre, entraron por una de las tantas entradas y arriba de las entradas había pequeños letreros que decían "Bienvenidos seas, cualquier visitante favor de reportarse a la oficina gracias" y asi fue como Sasuke y su madre fueron a la oficina, pero al parecer había cambio de hora ya que muchos, estaban caminando de un lado a otro, otros simplemente esperaban escuchar a sus prefectos para poder irse a sus clases, cuando varias chicas van detectando a Sasuke pasar entre ellas, el moreno ni siquiera volteaba a verlas seria pérdida de tiempo según él.

Al llegar a la oficina, se podía observar un amplio lugar con demasiadas oficinas, pero al entrar, había una recepción ahí fue donde tomaron los datos de Sasuke y al finalizar enviarlo con un consejero escolar, para poder hacer su horario y darle un locker. La madre de Sasuke se encontraba conversando con la consejera sin prestar atención

-Dígame, ¿usara autobús o vendrán por el?- Dijo la amable consejera llamada Miss Prash.

-Usara el autobús como cualquier otro estudiante.- Dijo la hermosa mujer con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke, el cual se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada, al escuchar esas palabras solamente se puso a replicar.

-¿Por qué tengo que usar el autobús como todos los demás madre?- Dijo el joven ojinegro, molesto, con su típico tono de voz serio.

-Porque fue decisión de tu padre, además te hará bien para que socialices un poco, y hagas amigos más rápido.- contesto la madre de Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke solamente giro sus ojos, y volvió a mirar a su madre, un poco molesto pero no le quedaba de otra, era su hermosa madre, el ser mas angelical para sus ojos. Obvio es su madre!

La consejera, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de enlace con la clase del salón 902 que era la clase de Ciencias con Miss Daynna, poco después colgó para decirle unas cosas a Sasuke.

-Mira este es tu horario, cada clase dura 85 minutos, está Silver Day y Blue Day, el Silver Day es el día que toca 1, 3, 5, y 7 periodos ese día te toca el segundo lunch.  
Blue Day es el día que toca 2, 4, 6, y 8 periodos ese día te toca primer lunch.  
Ahorita vendrá alguien que se encargara de mostrarte donde están los salones de tus clases. Y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes venir y buscarme.- Dijo felizmente la consejera escolar.

-------------------------------En algun lugar de la escuela.....---------------------------------

Mientras en una de los salones de clases se había solicitado la presencia de cierta chica, cuyos ojos eran tan hermosos como la misma luna llena, sus ojos tenían un toque de color lavanda, su cabello negro azulado, le daba una combinación magnifica, mientras vestía una blusa negra con unos detalles en forma de dragones de color plateado enfrente, una minifalda color blanca con cierres a los costados, mallas negras que le llegaban poco mas debajo de las rodillas debajo de la minifalda y unos tenis converse color negro, al ser avisada por su maestra que tenía que ir a la oficina tomo su mochila y partió a la oficina, no sin antes ponerse un especie de collar que al final tenia puesta una tarjeta, que la identifica como alumna del grado Senior es decir el último grado. Salió por la puerta del salón, abriendo otra más para salir al pasillo, y doblar a su mano izquierda, bajar por las grandes escaleras, mientras se encontraba con chicas también del grado Sénior llevando papeles a algunos maestros, o yendo a la oficina igual que ella, luego llego a ua gran puerta, pasando por la recepción y saludando a la secretaria, miraba un poco la alfombra color lila [Ya que los colores de esa escuela son Lila, Azul cielo y Azul marino] y entro a una oficina donde pudo dejar su mochila, pero sin quitarse su tarjeta que la distingue de los demás estudiantes, con eso comprueba que no necesita ningún pase, para andar por los pasillos en hora de clases, se iba acercando a la oficina de Miss Prash cuando miraba salir a unas personas de ahí, una hermosa mujer, y un joven de cabello negro como la noche y ojos igual de negros, decidió mejor esperar para comenzar con el recorrido.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke aun seguía con su trance de lo del autobús, luego su madre se despidió de él, le entregaron la hoja de su horario, y se quedo sentado en una silla fuera de la oficina de Miss Prash, mientras observaba a todos lados, esperando a la persona que le mostrara la escuela, se impacientaba no le gustaba perder el tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada obviamente, pasaban los segundos y se dedico a mirar la hoja en sus manos mirando el horario y el nombre de los maestros…

1.- Deportes Gai-Sensei  
2.- Ingles Kakashi-Sensei  
3.- Español Kurenai-Sensei  
4.- Ciencias Jiraiya-Sensei  
5.- Geometría Asuma-Sensei  
6.- Artes Anko-Sensei  
7.- Historia Orochimaru-Sensei  
8.- Computación Ibiki-Sensei

Un bufido salió de su boca, pero luego sintió que alguien le miraba fijamente, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver unos hermosos ojos de un color muy extraño, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, su largo cabello de un color como el suyo pero con destellos azules.

La joven al ver sentado a aquel moreno decidió entrar a la oficina de Miss Prash.

-Buenos días Miss Prash.- Dijo la joven ojiluna

-Oh buenos días Hinata, que bueno que estas disponible.- respondió amablemente la consejera.

-No hay problema Miss Prash, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Oh claro, mira ahí afuera esta el nuevo estudiante, ¿podrías mostrarle donde están sus salones y responder cualquier duda que tenga?-

-Claro Miss Prash no hay problema.- Dijo amablemente Hinata.

Hinata salió de la oficina y se paro frente a Sasuke, el cual seguía con una mirada no muy agradable.

-Hola, debes ser el nuevo estudiante, mi nombre es Hinata y me encargare de mostrarte donde están tus salones de clases.- Hinata sonreía de forma natural, aun que la mirada profunda de Sasuke la intimidaba un poco.

-Hmp- Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar el Sasuke. [tan amable y social como siempre.]

-Etto bueno..¿Me permites la hoja verde donde está tu horario?-

Sasuke aun con su fría mirada le dio la hoja a la ojiluna, la cual al mirar el horario solo se quedo en shock, Sasuke al notar esto, comenzó a pensar que la chica memorizaba su horario, para asi acosarlo todos los días, como siempre le pasaba, aun asi tuvo que preguntar…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto por fin el joven ojinegro, Hinata solo atino a voltear a mirarle y responder su pregunta.

-Etto…Lo que pasa es que, tu horario…Es el mismo que el mío.- Respondió por fin la chica.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, y no sabía ciertamente si eso era bueno o malo. Pero algo que se le hacía extraño, es que la chica no se le ha inmutado, o le ha dicho cosas extrañas. La chica se puso más nerviosa aun viendo el número de autobús que le tocaba a Sasuke, el cual volvió a preguntar ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Etto…También vives cerca de mi hogar.- Dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila ya que solamente era otro chico mas, no era que por el hecho de tener el mismo horario, tendrían que estar juntos en clases, o platicar como grandes amigos…

------------------------

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, espero les guste, porque escribo en español, les contare, odio el ingles. xD Si lo se vivo en USA el idioma predominante es el ingles y aun asi lo odio ewe bueno ahora si espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos. =D  
Quejas y sugerencias favor de decirlo ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aqui les traigo la continuacion de mi fic  
Espero sea de su agrado :D

**Nota: _Los personaes de la serie anime y manga, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen. :3_**

Pero una vez mas el moreno se le quedaba mirando fijamente lo cual la intimidaba un poco, sus oscuros ojos, trago un poco de saliva decidida a comenzar a mostrarle donde estan los salones entonces emprendieron marcha a lo que era el gran Gym de la escuela donde su maestro era Gai-sense, lo que significaba....Problemas...Oh peor aun, encontrarse con ese rubio que tanto amaba, o eso creía ella...

Asi ambos jóvenes se encontraban atravesando el área libre donde podían comer a la hora de lunch, pasando por las puertas de la cafetería, por unos baños y las puertas que llevan a unos pasillos donde hay aulas de clases, mas delante se puede observar un gran edificio que tiene varias puertas color lilas como todas las de la escuela, que llevan al gym que arriba en letras azules tenia escrito "Pioneer Pride" y con el dibujo de un pionero en medio de estas dos palabras , esta de lado izquierdo los vestidores de los hombres y del lado derecho los vestidores de las mujeres, pero también del mismo lado derecho están unas canchas de básquet y tenis, y un gran almacén.

-Bueno Uchiha este es el gym, las clases de hombres y mujeres se da con Gai-Sensei.- Decía la peli azul mientras abría una de las puertas del gym.

Sasuke solo escuchaba en silencio hasta que recapacito…"Uchiha-San" Nadie lo había llamado asi nunca, nadie, todas las chicas lo llamaban "Sasuke" algo muy molesto, ya que nunca le preguntaban si podían llamarle asi, Sasuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando entra al gym bastante grande, y mira a unos chicos jugar básquet, algunas chicas jugando volibol, y algunas otras chicas paraban sus actividades por voltear a mirarle y comenzar a mirarle sin siquiera disimular a lo que solo soltó un bufido, luego presto atención al hombre que tenía enfrente de el, un hombre que por sus grandes cejas podía intimidar a la gente, pero eso no fue lo que más le traumo si no, la ropa que vestia, definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha, desde ese dia detesta el verde.

-Hola Hinata ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo el maestro, mientras echaba un vistazo a Sasuke.

-Hola Gai-sensei, lo que pasa es que necesito que firme el permiso del nuevo estudiante.- Dijo amablemente la ojiluna mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

-Veamos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- pregunto Gai-sensei mientras ponía una de sus poses "guay"

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo fríamente mientras escuchaba como las chicas comenzaban a murmurar su nombre y lo atractivo que era, al parecer sufriría lo mismo, pero decidió dejar de prestar atención a tantas chicas molestas, para fijar su vista a Hinata y su nuevo maestro.

-Bien Sasuke, mi nombre es Maito Gai, seré tú nuevo maestro de Deportes, necesitas el uniforme que es el que todos usan, y si quieres un locker también lo tendrás, vamos a los vestidores para que tengas estos de una vez. Muchachos continúen con lo suyo, si llego y nadie hace nada, el miércoles correrán 10 vueltas.- Dijo muy emocionado el maestro para luego dirigirse a los vestidores de los hombres pero Hinata se detuvo antes de entrar a esa zona, lo cual ambos hombres notaron.

-¿Que te pasa Hinata?- Pregunto Gai-sensei, mientras Sasuke escuchaba.

-Etto, ¿quiere que entre a los vestidores de los hombres?- Dijo algo sonrojada Hinata.

-No creo que haya alguien ahí dentro, no es asi Sensei.- Dijo Sasuke dudando de su respuesta.

-Vamos Hinata, no hay nadie en los vestidores, yo me asegure de que todos entraran hasta Naruto.- Dijo el nombre de este ultimo haciendo una cara de picardía lo cual Sasuke no entendía y la pobre ojiluna solamente se sonrojo mas, comenzando a caminar dentro de los vestidores.

Gai-sensei le entrego su uniforme a Sasuke el cual era una camisa gris, con las palabras "Canyon Springs High School" En letras azules con el borde en color plata con el escudo de la escuela, y abajo tenía un cuadro blanco para que pudiera poner su nombre, y un shorts azul marino, que en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo tenia lo mismo pero en letras grises, le entrego la combinación de su locker y Hinata le dijo que se prepara ya que todos los Miércoles que toque su clase se tiene que correr afuera en la cancha de atletismo.

-Bueno Gai-sensei nos veremos mañana en primer periodo.- Dijo felizmente la peli azul.

-Espero verte aquí muchacho con tu flama de la juventud.- Decía Gai-sensei mientras a Sasuke le salía una gotita de la frente.

-Claro Sensei, aquí estaré mañana.- Dijo Sasuke para luego comenzar a caminar junto la peli azul pero algo los detuvo, mas bien las voces de alguien.

-Hola Hina!- Decía alegremente una voz masculina algo hiperactiva.

Hinata paro en seco poniéndose un poco nerviosa y sonrojándose volteo.

-Hola Naruto.- Dijo finalmente la chica

-Hpm.- Sasuke aun no sabía porque ese chico le molestaba, le molestaba su presencia y su escándalo por decir un "hola"

-¿Quién es el Hinata?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el rubio.

-Etto, el es un nuevo estudiante, Na..Naruto.- Dijo tímidamente Hinata, pero luego se acerco la otra voz.

-Hola Hinata, Hola guapo.- Dijo Sakura en un tono meloso lo último.

-Hmp, no me molestes, la única chica que puede hablarme es ella.- Dijo Sasuke señalando a Hinata, la cual se sorprendió un poco y también se sonrojo.

Sakura solo podía fulminar a Hinata con la mirada para luego sacar su As bajo la manga.

-Naruto, ¿vas a dejar que me hable asi?- Dijo la peli-rosa finjiendo en cada momento su voz tierna, y su carita de cachorrito regañado.

-Hey teme! No le hables asi a Sakura.- Dijo algo enfadado Naruto.

-Hmp, yo le hablo como quiero a las personas, Dobe.- Respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse.

-Etto, Uchiha, debemos irnos.- Intervino la peli-azul para parar la pela, con su voz algo triste, lo cual solo notaron 2 personas, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Está bien, vámonos de aquí, este ambiente de hipócritas es detestable.- Dijo mirando a Sakura con cierto odio, ya que se dio cuenta al instante que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y Sakura usa eso a su favor.

-Espera un momento.- Dijo Sakura, más bien lo grito.

-¿Que pasa Sakura?- Respondio Hinata ante el llamado un poco sorprendida por el grito de Sakura.

-¿Por qué te llamaron a ti en lugar de mi para mostrarle la escuela a este chico tan guapo que no me a dicho su nombre?- al decir esto, gritaba, pero al decir lo ultimo le guiño un ojo a Sasuke el cual solamente la ignoro.

-Etto, no lo se Sakura.- respondió tímidamente Hinata.

-Bueno entonces dame su hoja del horario.- ordeno Sakura a lo cual Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Etto, Sakura debemos seguir con la clase – respondió con algo de tristeza Naruto.

-No me interesa.- Contesto –Sigo esperando que me des la hoja Hinata.- fue lo último que dijo pero Hinata siguió negando, Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse de ver como Sakura molestaba a Hinata, y no saber porque lo hizo pero se metió en tal discusión ya que ni asi se le podía decir ya que Sakura era la única gritando…

-----Pov Sasuke.-----

No sé porque tengo el gran impulso de intervenir y asi lo hare…

-Tú no me mostraras la escuela, si tuviera que elegir entre ustedes 2..- fui interrumpido por su melosa voz, pero al instante sentí como se colgaba de mi brazo derecho.

-Me erigirías a mi seguramente.- dijo con su voz aun mas melosa como detesto esto.

-Te equivocas cabello de chicle, la seguiría escogiendo a ella.- respondí fríamente para luego alejarla de mi, e irme junto con una Hinata sonrojada, mientras Sakura se podía decir que estaba sorprendida y molesta, pero antes de irme alguien mas me grito.

-¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ DECIRLE A SI A SAKURA?- como dije, grito se chico llamado Naruto.

-Hmp, yo hablo como quiero, le digo como quiera a las personas y no eres la excepción…Dobe- fue mi única respuesta que di para alejarme de ahí no me gusta estar con esa clase de personas pude sentir como Hinata aun como la trato esa chica, se despidió de ella.

-Adiós Naruto, y Sakura.- Le escuche decir, su voz es tan neutral, al parecer el comportamiento de ese dobe y esa chica melosa le afecta, parece que lo que pensé es verdad, a ella, le gusta el…

-----End Pov Sasuke.----

--------------Gym------------

-Valla que teme más grande ingreso a la escuela.- dijo molesto naruto.

-No le llames asi Naruto, es un chico muy guapo.- dijo con una mirada muy seductora al igual que su voz viendo como aquel chico se iba de su lado –Pero la tonta de Hinata me las pagara.- pensó la peli-rosa para luego formarse una media sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento llega Gai-Sensei y al ver que tanto Sakura como Naruto no hacían nada, los puso a comer 10 vueltas en la cancha de atletismo la cual mide 100 metros.

-----Sasuke & Hinata-----

Iban ambos caminando en silencio el cual no era molesto para ninguno, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata, la cual se concentraba en llegar al salón 211 de las clases de Ingles. Al llegar Hinata toco la puerta, ya que estaba cerrada desde dentro, entonces alguien abrió la puerta un hombre apuesto, cabello gris, su rostro cubierto por una máscara, bueno solo se podía observar la mitad de su rostro a lo que Sasuke solo pudo decir…

-¡¡TU!!.- Sasuke esta realmente sorprendido no se dio cuenta como no pudo notar antes que el estaba ahí.

-Ah.- Dijo algo sorprendido el peli-gris para luego decir –Ah hola de nuevo Sasuke.- dijo con una sonrisa que apenas se distinguía por su máscara.

------------Pov Hinata.------------

Se me hizo realmente extraño ver la reacción de Sasuke al ver a Kakashi-Sensei, esperen un momento…Lo llame Sasuke, eso está mal, al menos que el me diga que puedo llamarlo asi, entonces lo haría, pero no. Ahí está de nuevo, mirando a Kakashi-Sensei algo molesto…

-Etto…Perdón que me entrometa, pero..¿Ya se conocen?- Hable finalmente, a lo que Uchiha, soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos y Kakashi-Sensei reía nuevamente.

-Ahí pequeña Hinata, Sasuke es mi ahijado.- dijo felizmente a lo que yo solamente me sorprendí, pero alguien más llego a la conversación..

-Kakashi-Sensei donde pongo mí… Ah hola Hina ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Me dijo amablemente Ino, ella es muy buena amiga conmigo y siempre está peleando con Sakura o hasta me defiende de ella.

-Hola Ino.- Respondi a su saludo –Lo que pasa es que hay un estudiante nuevo y vengo a que Kakashi-Sensei firme.-

Kakashi aun sonreía nos dijo que podíamos entrar al salón y ahí estaban todos los demás estudiantes practicando en parejas palabras en ingles, Kakashi-Sensei firmo la hoja y antes de irnos Ino nos detuvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto a un ya molesto Uchiha, creo que era porque Kakashi-Sensei sería su maestro.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo fríamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué lunch tienes hoy y mañana?- Pregunto nuevamente mi amiga de ojos azules que me recuerdan a los de el…Uzumaki Naruto.

En ese momento siento como Uchiha voltea a verme como preguntándome lo mismo, y sin voltear a mirar la hoja respondo

-Le toca primer lunch hoy, y mañana segundo lunch.-

-Que bien, ¿te gustaría juntarte con nosotros en el lunch?- Pregunto nuevamente pero en eso se acerco Kakashi-Sensei.

-Niños creo que deben seguir si quieren llegar al lunch a tiempo, y si, Sasuke se juntara con ustedes en el lunch si no…-Volteo a mirar a Sasuke como teniéndole una amenaza no se qué secretos tendrá Kakashi-Sensei de Sasuke, este desvió su mirada ya muy molesto.

-Podemos irnos, ya respondieron por mi.- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el ya estaba saliendo del salón, solo me despedí diciendo un "Nos vemos en el lunch" y Salí corriendo tras Sasuke.

-Tardaste.- Fue lo que me dijo.

-Lo siento.- Respondí, en eso volteo a mirarme mientras abría la puerta y me daba el paso primero.

-¿Que clase toca después?- Pregunto aun con ese tono frio que me hace temblar.

-Etto…Oh si toca Español, el salón no está muy lejos, vamos.- Sonreí tiernamente y comencé a caminar.

En lo que cruzábamos por donde estaban los lockers, nos encontrábamos con algunas chicas de la oficina realizando su trabajo, pero al mirar a Sasuke dejaban de trabajar y se le quedaban viendo, en cambio Sasuke seguía como si nada de eso le molestara y reí por lo bajo, lo cual el noto y se molesto un poco…

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada, lo siento.- Lleve una de mis manos a la altura de mi boca, y reí aun mas, Sasuke solo me miraba molesto.

--------------End Pov Hinata.-------------

-No le miro la gracia por ningún lado.- Dijo Sasuke ya molesto mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata.

-Lo siento, es que es un poco divertido que todas las chicas de esta escuela estén cayendo a tus pies cuando tu no haces nada.- dijo un poco más calmada la chica de cabello negro-azulado

-¿Entonces te estás incluyendo?- Dijo con una media sonrisa que derrite a cualquier chica, cualquier chica, menos a Hinata.

-No, no sé qué te miran todas esas chicas, además eres algo…Arrogante


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Hola, creo que demore bastante en subir capitulo, gomen. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Soy persona de pocas palabras, asi que les dejare la continuacion espero sea de su agrado. _

_**Los personajes del anime y manga, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, son del maestro Kishimoto.**_

* * *

-No, no sé qué te miran todas esas chicas, además eres algo…Arrogante.- Al decir lo ultimo solo se echo a correr mientras reía.

Sasuke se quedo parado unos segundos..

"-Me llamo arrogante, esa niña no es como las demás, al parecer tiene algo único que las demás no, ¿qué será?, será...Inteligencia, corazón, belleza…Tarde unos cuantos segundos en darme cuenta de las tonterías en las que pienso…¿En que diablos pienso? Esa niña no me interesa, ja! Eso nunca.-"Pero fue sacado de su mundo por Hinata que le gritaba desde la puerta para entrar al pasillo, Sasuke metió sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón y siguió caminando.

Y asi siguieron yendo clase tras clases encontrándose con compañeros diferentes que se encontraría en el lunch, después de pasar por todas las clases Sasuke y Hinata tenían que regresar a la clase de cuarto periodo y de ahí salir al lunch, la hora esperada por todos....

------------en algún lugar de la cancha de atletismo.....

se podía observar a una melena rosada y una rubia corriendo lo que sus piernas le permitian, Gai-sensei los observaba desde las gradas mientras les gritaba ciertas cosas traumantes...

-vamos chicos que si llama de eterna juventud esta extinta?-

sakura no podia mas y se dejo caer de rodillas el sol estaba a mas no poder y el rubio seguia corriendo para evitar el hecho de aumentar su castigo...

Gai-sensei miro su reloj y dijo que faltana 10 minutos para salir asi que los dejo irse a los vestidores, asi cada uno se fue a los vestidores correspondientes, para darse una ducha y vestirse con su ropa normal.

---------------VEstidores de las chicas----------

-vieron al chico nuevo, el que venia con hinata- decia una chica mientras se ponia su pantalon

-lo se, enserio que envidia, me ubiera gustado ser yo quien le mostrara sus clases- decia otra chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-jhajha que pateticas se miran al envidiar a hinata, esa debilucha me las pagara, yo soy mejor que ella en todo.- decia de manera triunfante sakura...

-Oh enserio sakura, dime dime!! quien es la mejor cantante de la escuela?- pregunto una chica que de ojos cafe chocolate.

-no te metas ten-ten- dijo molesta la peli-rosa

-vamos contesta, dime, quien es la capitana de las porristas?- volvio a decir triunfante ten-ten

sakura comenzaba artarse de eso, asi que no dijo nada y se fue a su locker a vestirse.

_-tengo que desaserme de esa tonta debilucha, nadie se mete conmigo y nadie me quitara ese bombon de Sasuke, menos la tonta capina de porristas Hinata Hyuuga, sera mejor que ponga en marcha mi plan...._

Y con esa mentalidad se termino de vestir Sakura, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a planear como conquistar a Sasuke y principalmente vengarse de Hinata, pero en ese momento como un rayo le cayó la idea que le haría vengarse….

-Naruto…- Susurro para si la peli-rosa mientras una sonrisa de malicia aparecía en sus labios.

Al terminar de vestirse y formular su plan, se paro frente la puerta del gym no se les permite salir hasta que suene el timbre para ir a lunch a los que les toca.

Mientras Ten-ten miraba con mucha desconfianza a Sakura, sabía que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a como es, pero dejo de pensar en eso ya que Hinata tiene muchas amigas que la defienden.

Sonó el timbre y poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a salir, unas a clases y otras a lunch, Ten-ten, Sakura y Naruto se encontraron saliendo de los vestidores y se fueron a la cafetería donde se encontrarían con los demás. Poco después se podía observar a sus demás amigos todos por ser populares tienen el nombre de los chicos "Anbu" Muchas chicas comenzaron a notar la presencia de Sasuke, cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke, fue corriendo a saludarlo…

-Hola Sasuke.- Dijo melosamente la peli-rosa mientras se acariciaba un mechon de su cabello.

-Hmp, largo que estorbas.- Dijo como si nada el moreno.

-Oye!! Teme no le digas asi a Sakura.- Grito Naruto.

-No discutan chicos, es hora para divertirse no para discutir con los demás.- Decía Hinata mientras trataba de relajar el ambiente.

-Como digas Hinata.- Dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

En ese momento se van acercando Shikamaru y Kiba que al ver a Sasuke y todas las chicas mirando hacia el notaron que era nuevo…

-Hola ¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto Kiba

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha ¿Y tu eres…?- dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar amable ya que las miradas femeninas le molestaban demasiado.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, como eres nuevo te presentare a los demás.- Decía el chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas mientras sonreía

-El es Shikamaru Nara, es todo un genio, perezoso y con exageración de la palabra flojo, y está en el equipo de futbol.

-Tsk, que problemático es esto de presentaciones.- Dijo mientras bebía un poco de su jugo.

-El es Chouji Akimichi, le gusta comer demasiado es lo único que hace todo el día, está en el equipo de futbol igual que Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, y yo.-

-Hola mucho gusto.- decía Chouji mientras comia una bolsa de frituras

-Eres algo gor…- Sasuke fue tapado de la boca por Hinata mientras le susurraba algo al oído…

-Nunca, jamás en tu vida, digas esa palabra delante de el, su reacción es…Desconocida, una ocasión mando a alguien a la enfermería por decirle eso.- Susurro Hinata mientras se apartaba de Sasuke el cual se hundió en sus pensamientos…

-----Pov Sasuke-----

Sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mi piel, me hiso sentir extraño pero bien, es tan relajante como la voz que tiene…Pero qué diablos pienso, es una niña como todas, una chiquilla normal, como las demás que pronto andará como todas estas detrás de mí, suerte para ella, tenemos el mismo horario agh....

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, es porrista.- decía nuevamente ese chico que tiene actitud de perro.

-Hola bombón con gusto te mostrare nuevamente la escuela y de paso nos vamos por un helado.- esa chica es mas fastidiosa que todas las demás juntas…

-Primero…-Vi como su rostro parecía iluminarse.- Muerto.- respondí sin inmutarme y sin siquiera mirarla mientras todos se reían de ella, Hinata por otra parte la defendió después de cómo la trato en la mañana…

-Uchiha, no debe tratar asi a los demás.- Decía ella siendo tan amable ¿es que asi es todo el tiempo?

-Hmp.- fue lo único que dije mientras el chico seguía hablando.

-Bien sigamos! El es Naruto Uzumaki y como ya dije esta en el equipo de futbol.-

-Hola teme.- dijo en forma de molestia.

-Dobe.- respondí, pude notar cómo se molestaba mas, esto era tan divertido, pero no lo mostraba, solamente mi sonrisa arrogante, como la había llamado Hinata, que lo hiso molestarse más.

-Naruto!!! No molestes a Sasuke.- decía nuevamente esa pelo de chicle mientras se acercaba a mi "provocativamente" a lo que simplemente la ignore mas mientras seguían las presentaciones, Hinata conversaba con esa chica llamada Ino, Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez que volteaba a mirar a Naruto, eso me molestaba un poco y no sé y ni me interesa saber el ¿Por qué?

-Ella…- decía mientras jalaba a Ino. –Es Ino Yamanaka, es porrista también, y también ella, Su nombre es Ten-ten.-

-Hola.- Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo para luego reírse.

-También están Neji, Shino y Sai.- Decía señalando a tres chicos que se relajaban en paz y el ultimo sonreía con tanta falsedad que se le notaba, en sus manos tenía un cuaderno y parecía que dibujaba algo, voltee la mirada a donde él y ahí estaba mirando a Hinata.

-Y como sabes ella es la bella Hinata Hyuuga, capitana de porristas, soltera más codiciada de todo Canyon Springs.- hablo por ultimo Kiba mientras Hinata se sonrojaba a más no poder…

---------End pov Sasuke-----------

Sakura al escuchar lo último se molesto bastante entonces intervino.

-Hinata no es la soltera más codiciada de esta escuela, obviamente la más codiciada soy yo, quien se fijaría en alguien tan patetica.- dijo la peli-rosa mientras empujaba a Hinata del lado de Sasuke. Sasuke al ver esto se molesto bastante, se arto de la peli-rosa e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría por alguien…

-¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu problema con Hinata?- dijo molesto Sasuke, nadamas que por su frialdad no se le notaba, si no que su voz era más fría aun, hiso que todos los presentes se helaran.

-Ya te dije teme! No le hables asi a Sakura, solamente dice la verdad.- Grito el rubio al moreno mientras se paraba enfrente de el.

-Hmp, no se que le miras, plana, sin chiste, cabello raro, preferiría mil veces a un perro callejero.-

Hinata escuchaba la conversación en silencio, para luego bajar su cabeza y sin que nadie lo notase se alejo poco a poco de sus amigos que discutían por su culpa, según ella…

-Mira teme, que tu no veas lo especial que es Sakura es tu problema.-

-Hmp, ¿especial? Valla que estas ciego.- dijo Sasuke aun sin inmutarse y con su tono frio, pero en eso noto la ausencia de alguien…-¿Dónde está Hinata…?

Tocos comenzaron a buscar a Hinata con la vista, pero al no verla comenzaron a preocuparse y murmurar a donde se podo a ver ido, y sola. Sakura al no encontrarla sonrío con malicia y se aferro mas a Sasuke…

-Lo que pasa es que se sintió como lo que es…Un estorbo.- Dijo felizmente la peli-rosa, mientras todos le miraban con reproche menos el rubio, Sasuke se quito su agarre pero antes de reclamarle algo, Neji hablo…

-Hinata no es ningún estorbo, el estorbo aquí, eres tu.- Dijo fríamente Neji mientras le miraba a los ojos, lo cual hiso que la peli-rosa tuviera un poco de miedo.

-Sera mejor que nos separemos para buscar a Hina ¿Vienes Sasuke?- Hablo finalmente la chica rubia de hermosos ojos azul-verde.

-Hmp, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con gente como ella.- Dijo fríamente refiriéndose a Sakura.

Sakura se quedo en shock, pues no sabía que sus "amigos" preferían a Hinata que a ella, o es que si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

-Yo no voy, me iré a hacer cosas más importantes, ¿Quién va conmigo?- Dijo arrogante y algo molesta. Nadie le prestó atención, todos incluido Sasuke comenzaron a buscar a Hinata, Sakura se sintió más que molesta y enojada, entonces alguien que observaba todo se le acerco mientras reía de forma altanera.

-Jhajha valla si que son tus "amigos"- Dijo una pelirroja mientras reía sin parar.

-Ja! Mira quien lo dice, además estoy mejor sin ellos, asi será más fácil conquistar a Sasuke, pero primero tengo que vengarme de Hinata.- decía con la mirada en alto la peli-rosa

-Ja! En tus sueños querida, Sasukito-sexy es mío, no se fijaría en alguien como tu frentona!- Dijo burlonamente Karin.

-No lo llames asi, cegatona!- grito Sakura aun mas molesta.

Las dos chicas siguieron discutiendo hasta que una "idea" cruzo por la mente de Karin…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado_, saludos a todos. n n


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy._

_**"Los personajes de la serie anime y manga naruto no me pertenecen..."**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Mientras en la parte detrás de la escuela, hay un hermoso jardín, donde solo se respira paz, tranquilidad y se puede disfrutar bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que hay en ese lugar, pocos estudiantes van, ya que muchos prefieren platicar en su tiempo libre, otros comer, o hacer otras cosas.

El lugar se encontraba casi vacío, pero ese casi es porque una hermosa joven de ojos tan hermosos como la luna misma, se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol meditando un poco sus pensamientos…

-¿Porque, siempre es lo mismo con Sakura, es que no podemos ser amigas?- Se preguntaba mentalmente.

---------------------

Por otro lado se miraba por toda la escuela como sus amigos la buscaban como locos.

Ino y Shikamaru buscaban el la biblioteca.

Ten-ten y Neji en las oficinas.

Kiba y Shino en el Gym.

Rock Lee y Naruto dentro de la cafetería.

Chouji y Sai en el área donde seria la próxima clase de Hinata.

Sasuke decidió ir solo a buscarla, aun no sabía porque la buscaba.

----POV Sasuke.----

Hmp, no se porque la tengo que buscar, es una niña tonta como todas las demás.

Seguía caminando sin saber exactamente a donde iba, fue entonces cuando vi ese gran jardín, realmente bello como diría mi madre, es que a ella le encantan las flores, y en este lugar hay demasiadas, se que soy frio, arrogante, y demasiado realista, pero asi soy y así crecí por vivir bajo la sombra de mi hermano todo el tiempo ante mi madre.

Seguía caminando en dirección a ese gran lugar, a un gran árbol en específico ya que parece que vi algo moverse por el otro lado. Fue ahí cuando me detuve en seco. Una hermosa voz comencé a escuchar….

_Tu corazón en llamas quedo_

_Y yo pude oler el aroma_

_Ese fue el final de tu sueño_

_Y también el inicio de todo…_

Me quede pasmado escuchando atentamente la letra realmente hermosa y con esa voz aumentaba su hermosura, cerré lentamente mis ojos, sintiendo el aire correr acariciando mi rostro, mientras relajaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo sentándome a espaldas de ese gran árbol sin aun mirar quien estaba detrás cantando quien sin duda era una chica…

_Lo que desde siempre deseabas_

_Asombroso lo solías ver_

_Pudo ser más brillante aun_

_Porque nunca lo pudiste conseguir…_

En ese momento, me viene una figura femenina a mi rostro, no puedo distinguir bien de quien se trata, esa luz a su alrededor hace que su cuerpo luzca espectacular…

_Los pedazos tan desgarrados_

_De tus sueños tan fugaz_

_Se incrustaron en mi corazón_

_Me dejaron muy dentro el dolor_

_Que habita en mi interior_

_Y jamás olvide…_

Olvidar, eso es lo que desearía poder hacer, olvidar todo lo que he sufrido de pequeño, y poder ser feliz con una hermosa mujer, pero la felicidad para mi no existe…

_Si yo fuera un flor_

_Estaría junto a ti_

_Florecería por ti_

_Hasta verte sonreír_

_Y una vez que logre_

_Verte como quise yo_

_Me dejare morir_

_En silencio frente a ti…_

Pero en mi mente, la figura de esa mujer regresa, su largo cabello puedo verlo es de un color poco común…Negro-azulado…

_Quisiera poder yo conocer_

_Todo lo que tuviste que ver_

_Al caer en ese abismo de_

_Abandono y abundante soledad_

_La desnudez de tu corazón_

_Temía por tu bien_

_Por no tener hacia donde ir_

_Las espinas a tu alrededor te van a proteger_

_No quieres lastimarte…_

Trato de acercarme a esa figura, pero cada vez que doy un paso, ella se aleja, ahora puedo distinguir su hermosa sonrisa y su nívea piel, se ven tan suave y perfecta…

_Si yo fuera un ave_

_Volaría hasta ti_

_Yo te rescatare_

_No dejare caer_

_Y también te daré_

_Mis alas para volar_

_Perseguir, alcanzar_

_Tus sueños hasta el fin…_

Comienzo a correr tras esa mujer, su figura cada vez se va aclarando mas…

_Si yo fuera una flor_

_Estaría junto a ti_

_Florecería por ti_

_Hasta verte sonreír_

_Y una vez que logre_

_Verte como quise yo_

_Me dejare morir_

_En silencio frente a ti…_

Cuando por fin creo alcanzar a esa misteriosa mujer, desaparece donde solo queda oscuridad, donde quedo solo de nuevo, con mi fiel amiga…Soledad…

_Si yo fuera un ave_

_Volaría hasta ti_

_Yo te rescatare_

_No dejare caer_

_Y también te daré_

_Mis alas para volar_

_Perseguir alcanzar_

_Tus sueños hasta el fin…_

Pero no me daré por vencido, tengo que saber quién eres, yo se que eres la luz de mi vida y aun no sé quién eres, pero estas cerca, puedo sentirlo, se que tu cambiaras mi mascara de frialdad y me sacaras de esta soledad…

_Si yo fuera el viento_

_Soplaría a tu favor_

_Llegaría por ti_

_Y no te dejare ir_

_Si fuera la luna_

_Te podría iluminar_

_Nunca te dejare_

_Estar en oscuridad…_

Ella vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez pone su mano sobre mi hombro, ella esta detrás de mí, mi cuerpo se tensa por un momento, pero lentamente volteo mi rosto, para encontrarme con unos ojos diferentes a los demás, esos ojos los he visto antes es…es…

Mientras yo pudiera realizar

Mi deseo y tu felicidad

Podía ser cualquier cosa mi ser

Si tan solo asi pudieras sonreír…

-Hinata…- abrí violentamente mis ojos, no podía ser ella, quizás son juegos de mi mente. Pero ahora ella está enfrente de mí, ¿me abra escuchado? Y ahora por mi descuido, no sabré quien es la persona que estaba cantando, esa voz de ángel, algún día sabré quien era…

-----Pov Hinata-----

Ahí se encontraba el, con sus ojos cerrados, se miraba tan tranquilo, se podía sentir la paz y calidez que desprendía de su cuerpo. Me le quede mirando unos minutos cuando susurro mi nombre a lo que yo me sonroje inmediatamente…

---End pov Hinata..---

-----Flasback----

Se observa desde lo lejos, como una chica de hermosos ojos, llega al jardín trasero de la escuela, no hay ningún alma paseando por ahí, se encuentra sola, asi es como ella piensa…

-¿Por qué siempre las peleas comienzan por mi culpa? Es que ¿todos estarían mejor si yo no estuviera? Son preguntas de las que nunca tendré respuesta…-Pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de ese frondoso árbol.

Pero en ese momento como un flash le llego la letra de una canción a su cabeza y viendo que estaba sola, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a cantar para poder relajarse un momento, para asi pensar que nada pasaba a su alrededor…

_Tu corazón en llamas quedo_

_Y yo pude oler el aroma_

_Ese fue el final de tu sueño_

_Y también el inicio de todo_

_Lo que desde siempre deseabas_

_Asombroso lo solias ver_

_Pudo ser mas brillante aun_

_Porque nunca lo pudiste conseguir_

_Los pedazos tan desgarrados_

_De tus sueños tan fugaz_

_Se incrustaron en mi corazón_

_Me dejaron muy dentro el dolor_

_Que habita en mi interior_

_Y jamás olvide…_

_Si yo fuera un flor_

_Estaría junto a ti_

_Florecería por ti_

_Hasta verte sonreír_

_Y una vez que logre_

_Verte como quise yo_

_Me dejare morir_

_En silencio frente a ti…_

_Quisiera poder yo conocer_

_Todo lo que tuviste que ver_

_Al caer en ese abismo de_

_Abandono y abundante soledad_

_La desnudez de tu corazón_

_Temía por tu bien_

_Por no tener hacia donde ir_

_Las espinas a tu alrededor te van a proteger_

_No quieres lastimarte…_

_Si yo fuera un ave_

_Volaría hasta ti_

_Yo te rescatare_

_No dejare caer_

_Y también te daré_

_Mis alas para volar_

_Perseguir, alcanzar_

_Tus sueños hasta el fin…_

_Si yo fuera una flor_

_Estaría junto a ti_

_Florecería por ti_

_Hasta verte sonreír_

_Y una vez que logre_

_Verte como quise yo_

_Me dejare morir_

_En silencio frente a ti…_

_Si yo fuera un ave_

_Volaría hasta ti_

_Yo te rescatare_

_No dejare caer_

_Y también te daré_

_Mis alas para volar_

_Perseguir, alcanzar_

_Tus sueños hasta el fin…_

_Si yo fuera el viento_

_Soplaría a tu favor_

_Llegaría por ti_

_Y no te dejare ir_

_Si fuera la luna_

_Te podría iluminar_

_Nunca te dejare_

_Estar en oscuridad…_

_Mientras yo pudiera realizar_

_Mi deseo y tu felicidad_

_Podría ser cualquier cosa mi ser_

_Si tan solo asi pudieras sonreír…_

Mientras Hinata estaba tan concentrada cantando, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, pero cuando termino su interpretación, se sentía más relajada fue cuando noto que Uchiha, estaba ahí…

-¡Dios! ¿Me habrá escuchado cantar? Si es asi, seguro se lo dira a todos, oh peor, se burlara de mi.- Pensaba la peli azul mientras miraba al Uchiha con sus ojos cerrados entonces fue cuando lo escucho…

-Hinata…- Susurro el peli-negro…

----------End Flashback---------

-U..Uchiha…-Dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Sasuke se limitaba mucho a sus movimientos aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de soñar. Su mente realmente estaba hecha un lio, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que pensaba en una chica que acaba de conocer? ¿Por qué pensó en ella? ¿Quién era la chica que cantaba? Un sinfín de preguntas rondaban por su mente..Hasta que Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Uchiha, le estoy hablando.- Decía la chica preocupada al ver la mirada del chico perdida además de que no se movía ni un milímetro.

-Eh…Si estoy bien…-En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta…-Tu..Tu eras la chica que cantaba.- Dijo Sasuke dejando a una muy sorprendida Hinata…

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida, no esperaba que realmente la hubiera escuchado. En ese momento Sasuke comienza a levantarse, pero por seguir un poco atarantado por lo sucedido, tropezó con una raíz del árbol, provocando que este callera, pero…

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hi! aqui ando actualizando, espero sea de su agrado el capitulo de hoy. Se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios, ensaladas enteras, o separadas xD_

_Bueno, aqui la respuesta a sus lindos comentarios..._

_**Hazumi-Uchiha:** Bueno ya sabes a donde se fue Hina-Chan ^^ Espero te guste este capitulo._

_**Sakatomo-Kirumi: **Si yo tambien odio a Sakura ¬¬ me da lastima Naruto pero bueno. Me alegra que te gustara la escuela, porque de hecho describi mi escuela. xD Espero te haya agradado el capitulo de hoy. ^^_

_**Hitomi Black Dark:** Me doy cuenta que hay muchos anti-Sakura como no averlos con esa pelo de chicle? xD Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste mi fic, aun que los personajes no son mios. Uu Y si, Sakura sufrira por un buen rato, junto con Karin. Espero te guste._

_**Princezzhina-Dark: **Que bueno que te gusto el fic. ^^ Espero tambien te agrade este capitulo._

_**Dark Amy-Chan:** Gracias por leer mi fic, he de confesar que le admiro mucho *-* y es un honor para mi saber que le agrada mi fic. Espero tambien le guste la continuacion, y aun que no tuviera tiempo agradesco su comentario._

_**Harmonia Love:** Nee gomen! x x no fue mi intencion retrasarme tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,** tanto **tiempo, perdona hoy si puse conti un poco mas rapido, espero te guste y si me vuelvo a retrasar, podras matarme aun que jamas sabras como terminara el fic. [?] Espero te guste la conti._

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a todos. Oh es verdad, Noriko-Chan espero a ti tambien te guste la conti. ^^_

_Bye bye ~  
_


End file.
